


The Little Things

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Little Things

It's the little things that matter to me. All my life my father had sent me to boarding school, camps and the military academy, so he wouldn't have to deal with me. Here I was a child and I wanted my Dad and Mom, but then my Mom died and that left my Dad. I needed a closer relationship with my Dad, but that never happened. When I was twelve I was so excited about going somewhere with my Dad. It was just going to be him and me and we would spend time with me. That we could spend some father and some time with each other, but that didn't work out. He left me alone in a huge hotel all by myself.

When I joined NCIS it was there I found a father figure. One who I wished had been my own father. It was my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He didn't really say all that much, but sometimes he didn't have to. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. There are a few times that I hear good job and a smile just spreads upon my face because it feels good to get a complement from him.

Once I had jumped when he gave me a slap on the back of the head, but then I started to get used to it. It made me feel wanted. He only did that because he wanted me focused on what I was supposed to do my job. He wouldn't do that if he didn't care and liked what I mattered to him.

He was the one who said that I would not die when I had the plague. He was with me when I was trying to cough up a lung. He was there and got me through the plague. He even cared enough to let me stay with him when I couldn't live in my apartment for a while.

Then there was that time that he said he was proud of me. I will never forget that. My own father never said he was proud of me. I was so very happy when I heard him say that he was proud of me. I couldn't think of anything after I heard those words.

Then when my Dad came to NCIS he was there and helped me through that time. He was there to set me straight. He was the one who invited me over to his house when my Dad left knowing that I would need him. He knows me and my father had never taken the time to know me. He knows my masks and that I try to hide behind them.

The End


End file.
